


you flower, you feast

by sempreme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (i think), Anal Sex, Auror Partners, Balcony Scene, Bottom Draco, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Community: hp_may_madness, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, HP May Madness 2017, HP: EWE, Jealous Harry Potter, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry Potter, mention of a BDSM tool, mention of the word slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: “Since you barely behaved, I’m still deciding if you’re coming or not."Draco smiled even through the haze of the fucking. “At least admit you are jealous.”





	you flower, you feast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for: [HP May Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) 2017 Day 1: jealous, partially clothed sex
> 
> A big thank you to my lovely beta [Nessie ](http://fairydrarry.tumblr.com/)❤
> 
> I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Title is from [_Woman_ by Harry Styles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xS1Gz7nMV0Q). (This line? Oh. My. God.)
> 
> Enjoy!

“You couldn’t stand the view of me and that officer talking, could you? That’s why you’re doing this, Potter? Because you’re jealous?”

Draco’s tone was steady and mellifluous while speaking, as if Harry thrusting in and out of his shiny, gorgeous hole was as negligible as the big, fancy speech Harry had made in front of the whole Auror staff just an hour before. (It surely wasn’t, though.)

Pants barely under his thighs, sweat dripping down his back, glasses foggy because of his warm breath meeting the cool air outside, Harry gripped Draco’s hips a bit harder, making him grunt over the edge of the balcony in the manor that had been rented for the meeting.

“Shut up for once,” he demanded, cock hard and constantly slamming against Draco’s spot – he could feel it _so well_ , and Draco not giving up and becoming a moaning mess already wasn’t certainly fooling Harry.

“I’ll shut up when I’ll come,” Draco hissed through his teeth, knuckles white against the marble, eyes teary and sparkling in the almost darkness of the dawn. Oh, if he wasn’t a lovely thing.

“You don’t get to decide that, though,” Harry warned him, hand coming up to tug at his perfectly styled hair, exposing his pale neck, wishing he could kiss him raw there, ruin him for anyone else. “Since you barely behaved, I’m still deciding if you’re coming or not.”

Draco smiled even through the haze of the fucking. “At least admit you are jealous.”

Harry grunted and closed his eyes. Images of Draco’s slim body leaning against the wall popped up behind his eyelids – voice low and fluid as Draco chatted with that tedious way of his that he only used when he flirted on purpose; delicate wrists holding his drink and moving into the air, pointing the way the guest should’ve watched: his chest, his arm, his eyes, his lips.

Harry hadn’t been jealous. He’d been _furious_.

“You only did it ‘cause you wanted some cock,” Harry spoke, eyes still closed.

Draco stilled for a moment, then squeezed around Harry’s length. Harry couldn’t see it, but he was almost sure one of Draco’s hands had come up to grip at his own prick, finally giving himself some relief.

“Nngh,” Draco moaned. Harry’s hands returned to grip hard at Draco’s hips - harder, even - and he started to slam into him at quite some pace, flesh slapping against flesh, words like _slut_ and _gorgeous_ and _dirty bastard, you are_ spoken into the chilled night.

Leaning over Draco’s back, “Wanted _my_ cock, though,” Harry whispered into his ear, feeling him going pliant under his hands. “You always want _only_ my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Draco murmured, face hidden between his arms.

Harry simply hummed, while thrusting in and out, layers of fabric between their bodies, between their hearts. “Don’t I know it.”

He knew he was close, though. He could feel that familiar pool of warmth in his stomach and his cock was so hard inside Draco, hot flesh gripping him in the best way.

“That’s why you acted like that inside the room, even if I was around, _because_ I was around.”

Draco didn’t reply, too occupied at keeping his moaning low and wanking underneath his robes. Harry knew he could’ve made him even more desperate, but they both had left people that needed to be entertained – being the most successful Auror team had both its perks and drawbacks.

“So, being a proper slut and flutter your eyes around, that’s your way to my cock, isn’t it?” Harry simply added, words almost on autopilot.

Draco touched his cock once more, and then came all over the marble, swearing in a pitched tone. The grip around Harry’s cock became insufferable, and he let go too.

“I can bite you,” Draco said over his orgasm, not a hint of seriousness in his voice. Harry was still coming inside of him, so he didn’t give a flying fuck about whatever battle he was trying to put up already.

Once he had finished, Harry sighed aloud, rubbing at his face and smearing all the glasses with sweat. Draco’s body was relaxed and soft under him, so he got out of him as gently as he could, casting a wandless cleaning charm over the two of them.

Now that he wasn’t sweating anymore, he could feel it was fucking freezing outside, and quickly moved to tuck his cock inside his trousers, doing the same with Draco. Then, he turned Draco’s body into his arms and kissed him, all tongue and spit. Draco’s hands came up to Harry’s shoulders, probably not trusting his legs to make him stand right after the quick but intense fucking.

“We never did it on a balcony before,” Draco muttered against Harry’s lips, smiling a little.

“You never provoked me as much as tonight,” Harry replied, then bit at Draco’s jawline, hoping to leave a mark there. Everyone should’ve known Draco was already taken.

“Well,” Draco murmured, letting Harry do his work, “it makes things spicier.”

Harry looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “ _Spicier_?” he asked. “Doesn’t the new flog I just bought you match your kinks anymore?”

Draco snorted. “Can’t use a flog and risk other people to find out.”

“You didn’t seem to care about _risk_ when you were flirting with that man,” Harry pointed out, eyes reduced at a fissure.

“That’s because I wasn’t risking,” Draco cleared, pointing at Harry’s chest in a scenic gesture of superiority. “I know your weaknesses, and I know how to push you. I simply acted _smart_.” Saying so, he left in the direction of the ballroom, not daring to look into Harry’s eyes. Honestly.

“Acting smart for what?” Harry voiced, loud and clear, before sighing. If he hadn’t been over the moon for the man, he was sure he would’ve punched him and made him realise sassiness wouldn’t get him anything. If he hadn’t.

Draco turned to him, slowly, with his arms crossed. “As you so well stressed,” he explained in that posh way that reminded Harry of his younger version, blonder and much more pointy, “to find the way to your cock.” Then he winked at him, and quickly walked into the manor.

Harry sighed at loud, leaning against the balcony, a big smile on his face. Draco always got under his skin in the best of the ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> (Read it also at: [LJ](http://sempreme123.livejournal.com/2208.html)/[DW](https://sempreme123.dreamwidth.org/2165.html))


End file.
